1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manipulators and, more particularly to a manipulator used to seize and release grasping members.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Robots are widely used in automatic production devices. A manipulator is an important component of a robot which may be used to seize a workpiece, such as a housing of an electronic device, to transport to a selected destination. Manipulators often include a mechanical hand capable of clamp-holding a workpiece. The manipulators can move the workpiece from one place to other designated places by rotatory movement of the mechanical hand. However, the manipulators often have a complex structure and occupy a large amount of volume. In addition, the manipulators generally only seize one workpiece at a time and service a single machine. When the workpiece is processed by the machine, the manipulator takes away the workpiece, and then seizes an another workpiece to attach to the machine. Thus, the standby time of the machine is too long, resulting in low production efficiency.
Therefore, a manipulator which has a simpler structure and leads to a higher production efficiency is desired.